


Breathing

by MothmansMothboy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Fix-It, Inspired by Orpheus and Eurydice (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo), That wasn’t my intention tho, The Burning Maze (Trials of Apollo) Spoilers, could be read as platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothmansMothboy/pseuds/MothmansMothboy
Summary: Nico pulls an Orpheus and goes down to the underworld to rescue Jason.(I’m sure this concept has been done before but when I thought of it I had to write it)
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Jason Grace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Breathing

Nico breathes in the humid underworld air. Held it for a few seconds before breathing out. 

He can do this.

At least that’s what he’s been telling himself for the past few hours in a voice suspiciously like Jason’s. 

Despite the too-loud creak of the too-large door, it took several moments for Hades to notice his sons presence.

Once he did however he set down his fork and stood, seemingly intent on using his height for intimidation.

“What do you want, child?” Hades spoke with an air of cold distain.

“I’m sure you could guess”Nico tried not to let his voice waver. 

“Indulge me, elaborate.”

“I believe you owe me a soul. Remember I’ve already paid you one“

Cold realization flashed over Hades’s white face, turning to an almost smug expression. “Ah, I see, you want the Grace boy.”

Nico bit back his confirmation, opting for a nod instead.

“You know this has been attempted before, it didn’t end well for him”

“Orpheus, I’m aware”

“And you think you can do what he couldn’t? Do you think yourself stronger than Orpheus?”

“Yes” It was a lie, Nico wasn’t sure he’d be strong enough for this at all. He was sure he’d fail, but he refused not to try, for Jason’s sake.

“Fine, I’ll allow you to try. Know that I’m not going to go easy on you because you are my son. This will be just as difficult for you as it was for him” 

Nico had suspected this might happen, he’d tried to mentally prepare himself. As much as he could prepare himself, at least.

He knew this wouldn’t be easy, Orpheus was living, or rather dead, proof. 

“Do it, I won’t stop you” Hades said, voice condescending as sat back down at his long dining table. “I’d suggest you turn around and start walking, if he wants to leave he will.”

Nico turned, not wanting to risk ruining this chance. He heard the distinct sound of Hades snapping his bony fingers.

“Remember, If you turn around, he won’t be able to leave with with you. However if he steps into the sunlight, he’s out of my domain. If you screw this up, I won’t be so generous in the future”

Nico hesitated at the door. What if he was lying, it wouldn’t be the first time. But he hadn’t lied to Orpheus, he had truly let Eurydice go, Orpheus had seen her being pulled back down to the underworld.

Breath in. Breath out. Again, Jason’s voice. A voice he wasn’t hearing behind him, even as Nico began to speak.

“Jason, I’ll get you out of this”

Nothing. No response.

After that moment of doubt, Nico started his ascent out of the underworld, up the twisting path that Orpheus had used before him. 

The only sounds filling his ears were the drop of water off the damp rocks and his own breathing and footsteps.

This was the thing he’d prepared himself for. Shades make no sound from their footsteps, this was what had fooled Orpheus. But he knew better.

He couldn’t be so selfish as to turn around. This wasn’t for him, this was for Jason. 

Nico has no idea how long he’d walked, eventually the booming footsteps and shallow breath faded to the background and he forced down all thought. 

He only became aware of himself fully again once he’d seen the light emanating from the opening, leading out to the outside world, to freedom.

Unless.

Unless he’d been lied to.

Sure, Orpheus had truly had freedom for his beloved in his sights. That didn’t mean he was given the same chance. Maybe Hades was playing into his knowledge of Orpheus’s tale, hoping to crush his hopes.

Thus, it couldn’t get worse if he turned around.

The son of Hades stopped dead in his tracks.

Just as he started his turn to face the surely empty space behind him, He felt a presence.

As if a figure about a head taller than him made of pure stormy cold had bumped directly into him.

Jason.

Of course it could have just been a strange breeze. But that possibility no longer mattered to Nico.

He had to keep going. The entrance was now only a few meters in front of him. 

The ghost king now broke into sprint.

Five meters from the light.

Breathe in.

Three meters. 

Breathe out.

One meter.

And soon Nico felt the light warmth of the sun on his cheek.

Leaning against a tree in the park, Nico attempted to catch his breath for a moment.

Once again Nico turned his body at the heal, taking a step. Seemingly an unnecessary step.

Immediately there was a now warm body against him. Arms hanging onto the small boy’s shoulder, chin tucked above his head. 

Nico dared a glance upwards, catching sight of a small scar across the lip.

Nico collapsed against the body of his companion, arms tight around his waist.

They were alright, Jason was here. 

Jason was alive and breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not going to pretend that this might actually happen in The Tower of Nero.
> 
> Anyway, I’m going to go read the new book and probably cry if Jason is mentioned.


End file.
